Rosi Golan
Rosi Golan is an indie singer-songwriter originally from Israel, now residing in Brooklyn, New York. Since 2008 she has released 2 LPs (Lead Balloon and The Drifter & the Gypsy) and 2 EPs (Fortuna and Collecting Bullets). Her songs have been featured in feature films such as Dear John and Tiger Eyes, various TV shows such as Vampire Diaries, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Brothers & Sisters, One Tree Hill, Ghost Whisperer, and numerous commercials for companies such as Chicco, Pantene, J. C. Penney and Walmart. History Golan was born in Israel, but made many stops in her travels, including Germany, Paris and finally ending up in Los Angeles at the age of nine. During her travels, she not only managed to hone her infectiously melodic songwriting, but also learned to speak five languages: French, Hungarian, German, Hebrew and English. Golan began songwriting in Los Angeles after purchasing her first guitar on a whim. Soon after, she bravely began performing open mics at LA staples such as Molly Malones and Genghis Cohen. In 2003, Golan moved to New York to begin recording her first demos, promoting through Myspace as well as many other internet outlets. While never releasing those early songs, she did begin to hone her live performance skills by performing at open mics, cafes and small venues across New York City. She also began collaborating with other songwriters during this time. One of those early collaborations was with UK songwriter Jamie Hartman (Ben’s Brother). Their song “Let Me Out” was first released in the UK (EMI) and was Rosi’s first single. It was nominated for the prestigious Ivor Novello award for Best Song. In 2006 Rosi became the winner of the first ASCAP Robert Allen Award for songwriting excellence, she was recognized at the annual ASCAP awards show at Lincoln Center. Albums * The Drifter and The Gypsy (November 18, 2008) 1. Think of Me 2. Slide 3. I Don't Wanna Wait 4. Yesteryear 5. Come Around 6. Hazy 7. The Drifter and the Gypsy 8. C'est L'amour 9. Lullaby 10. Shine 11. Been a Long Day * Little Apple (Side project with Ari Hest – September 27, 2011) * Lead Balloon (September 27, 2011) * Fortuna EP (October 15, 2013) * Collecting Bullets EP (July 14, 2017) Singles * "Shine" (July 7, 2008) * "Follow The Arrow" (November 10, 2009) * "If You Stay" (January 2, 2013) Song Appearances in Films and Television Shows From Fortuna EP "Give Up The Ghost" *NCIS: Los Angeles (CBS) *Reign (CW) *Jane The Virgin (CW) "Got What We Wanted" *NCIS: Los Angeles (CBS) From Lead Balloon "Can't Go Back" *Vampire Diaries (CW) *Drop Dead Divas (Lifetime) *The Fosters (ABC Family) *Hart of Dixie (CW) "Everything Is Brilliant" *One Tree Hill (CW) *Tiger Eyes (film) "Flicker" *One Tree Hill (CW) "A lot of Things" *Private Practice (ABC) "I Like You" *Warehouse 13 (SyFy) From The Drifter & The Gypsy "Come Around" *One Tree Hill (CW) *Brothers & Sisters (ABC) *Ghost Whisperer (CBS) "Been A Long Day" *One Tree Hill (CW) *Vampire Diaries (CW) *In Plain Sight (NBC) *Brothers & Sisters (ABC) *Nine Lives of Chloe King (ABD Family) *Client List (Lifetime) "Hazy" *One Tree Hill (CW) *Dollhouse (FOX) "Cést L'Amour" *Brothers & Sisters (ABC) *Chicco (Ads in UK, Italy, Spain, France, Germany, Portugal, Switzerland, Argentina and Turkey) "Think of Me" *Brothers & Sisters (ABC) *Dear John Soundtrack (Nicholas Sparks Feature Film) *House At The End Of The Street (Feature film – Relativity) "Shine" *Scoundrels (FOX) *Biggest Loser (NBC) *Pantene Commercial (Worldwide Campaign Feature) "Lullaby" *Private Practice (ABC) From Little Apple EP (The Open Sea) "Keep Me Tonight" *One Tree Hill (CW) *Hart of Dixie (CW) "All In A Day" *One Tree Hill (CW) *Private Practice (ABC) “Give Up The Ghost" *Reign (CW) *Jane the Virgin (CW) Non-album tracks “One Works Better" *Nashville (ABC) ”Wrong for the Right Reasons” *Nashville (ABC) “Let Me Out" *Grey’s Anatomy (ABC) “Life Is Simple" *Walmart “Follow The Arrow" *JCPenney commercial “Stardust" *Cacharel commercial “Be My Friend" *Cougartown (TBS) “Follow The Arrow" *JCPenney “It Matters To Me" *Universitari (Italian Film) Category:Artists Category:ESC 4 artists